Soulless Laughter
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Soulless!Sam proved to be too annoying and emotionless for Dean. He finds a way to get the old Sammy back, and he loves it. Please Enjoy!


"I think I'm gonna head out for a bit, Sammy-err, Sam."

"Okay."

"You don't want anything?"

"No."

"Alrightie then..."

Dean Winchester shut the door to the motel room behind him. He stood by the door and breathed in the air, then exhaled. He went to sit in the Impala, letting it rev up before he drove off. From the car he could see his brother sitting at the desk in the motel, laptop out. Well, at least it was part of his brother. Dean found out about the soulless thing a while ago, but he was still getting used to it. He did feel better once he knew Sam wanted it back, but that still didn't change the fact that his brother could be only two things at any given time: boring as hell or a complete dick. There was no in between, nor was there any really happy side to Sam. Dean missed his real brother and longed to have him back. He wished there was some way to get him to act like the old Sam, but he couldn't think of it. At the moment, the only thing he could think of was a bar, some drinks, and hopefully some women.

Dean got back to the hotel much later in the night, slightly buzzed because he didn't overdo anything. But he forgot that soulless Sam didn't sleep, so he opened the door to find Sam still typing away at the computer. He didn't even look up when Dean entered.

"You look well-rested," Dean said dryly. Sam now glanced at Dean for a second before going back to the laptop. The older hunter took his shoes off by the door and walked further into the room, sitting down on one of the two beds.

"Seriously, dude, you never sleep?"

"Don't need to," was the quick reply. Dean studied Sam. He didn't really look tired, he just seemed extremely bored with everything. Dean wanted to fix that.

"Wanna watch a movie or something? Anything fun you wanna do?" Dean tried his hand with giving examples. Sam gave him a sideways glance, which resembled his bitch-face. That made Dean frown and he said, "Look, if you get off your computer, we can have a nice movie night or-"

"No. You should sleep."

"No, you need to stop working for a change," Dean stood up and walked toward Sam, reaching his hand up to shut the laptop. But Sam moved it out of the way before he could do so.

"Get up, you're sitting in that bed and resting," Dean hooked his hand under Sam's arm to get him standing, which elicited a gasp and a jerk from the younger man.

"Stop! Don't touch me," Sam said, trying to shake off Dean, which he did. But the older Winchester looked at him strangely.

"Sam, what was that?"

Sam ignored Dean and brought the laptop back into his line of vision to continue working. Maybe if he ignored Dean long enough he would go away. But Dean had other plans, and he tackled Sam off of the desk chair, landing hard on the floor with him.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam sounded only mildly pissed, since that was apparently as far as his emotions could bring him.

"Sam, I have something very important to test. It may be the key to getting you to feel like your soul is back."

Sam actually perked up upon hearing that and asked seriously, "What is it?"

Dean's demeanor changed immediately and he said, "You're still ticklish."

Sam's expression fell and he tried struggling more, saying, "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard. And just when I thought you actually had a good idea for once."

"Excuse you, I have wonderful ideas. Enough blabbing, time to get the old Sammy back," Dean kept his brother pinned and ran his fingers up and down Sam's side. He watched his brother bite his lip in the effort to fight off the feeling.

"Dean," he grunted out, trying with all his strength to get away before he gave Dean any satisfaction. He really didn't want to show any weakness of his soulless side yet, but this was cutting it damn close.

"C'mon, man, don't hold out on me now," Dean shifted so his one free hand that wasn't aiding in pinning his brother started lightly tickling his stomach. He knew this used to be a pretty bad spot on his brother, so he prayed that it would work. A grin broke out on Sam's face, and his dimples flickered on the corners of his mouth. Dean had hope.

"Wait, was that what I think it was? A _smile_!" Dean teased and immediately Sam straightened out his mouth, "No, my soulless Sammy couldn't have possibly smiled. I must have imagined it."

Dean hiked up Sam's shirt so he could get at bare skin. Sam whimpered and banged his head against the floor in the effort to keep his laughter inside. He really should have just laughed, and he knew it deep inside.

"Gehet off..." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Didn't quite catch that," Dean smirked, moving his fingers toward Sam's bellybutton, finally swirling a single finger around inside of it. Sam bucked upwards and a string of soft giggles came pouring from his mouth.

Dean gasped in mock-shock and made a claw with his hands to vibrate it on Sam's belly, "Was that a _giggle_ I heard? Do my ears deceive me!?"

Sam giggled louder now, though really fought it. But now the teasing combined with the tickling made it almost unbearable.

"Nohohoho... Dean, pleeheeheease!" Sam pushed valiantly at his brother's torturous fingers, but couldn't get him to budge. Now Dean was moving up towards Sam's ribs, still keeping him pinned by having an arm circled around his waist.

"Aww, Sammy, I forgot how cute you sounded when you laughed," Dean smiled and skittered his fingers on Sam's ribs, taking precious time to wiggle them in between the spaces. Sam was squirming as much as he could now, his giggles starting to sound like laughs.

"Stahahap teeheasing!" Sam belted out, shoving at Dean's chest now, trying to get Dean off more efficiently. It ultimately failed. And even worse for his dignity, he opened up one of his worst spots so Dean had the opportunity to slither his hands up his ribs and ending up in Sam's underarms. The younger hunter's arms clamped shut over his brother's hands, who were merciless. Finally, he was laughing like Dean knew he could, loud and full with little snorts in between.

"There he is!" Dean poked fun at Sam now, absolutely beaming at the sight of a happy Sam Winchester. His soullessness seemed almost nonexistent in this moment.

"DEHEHEHE! AHAHAHAHA!" Sam squealed, bucking as much as he could, but not able to get Dean's hands out from his underarms.

"Oh, and I'm 'De' again? Sammy, this is just too cute," Dean leaned down to nuzzle Sam's neck, causing adorable giggles to bubble from Sam's mouth.

"KnohoHOCK IT OHOHOFF! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sam shrieked when Dean blew a raspberry on Sam's neck. Sam kept his hands unintentionally pinned to his own chest because Dean's weight was keeping them down. Dean leaned back to revel in this beauteous moment of a happy, _laughing_ Sam.

"I missed this, bro. Who knew soulless people can still be ticklish? Ticklish as a bitch, I might add..."

"YOU SUHUCK!" Sam just laughed. He was now wriggling away from Dean almost successfully, but it caused his jeans to ride down a fraction, exposing his hip bones. Dean noticed and grinned evilly, drilling his thumbs into each hip. Sam screamed and grabbed at Dean's hands.

"Not as much as you do when you're being a dick half the time!" Dean countered. He hunched his back after moving his hands to hold Sam's sides in place. He promptly took a deep breath and blew a raspberry into Sam's belly. That action did it for Sam. His face was red and he was breathless with laughter that he hadn't used in such a long time. Sam was pulling at Dean's short hair even to get him to stop. At long last, much to the relief of Sam, Dean pulled away and knelt next to Sam's giggling figure, watching him carefully. He was smiling so much that it was starting to hurt his cheeks.

"You okay, there?"

"Noho..." Sam was still lying on his back, catching his breath. Dean saw a socked foot lying on the ground and couldn't help but scribble a few of his fingers on the arch of it.

"Hey!" Sam's face split into a dimpled smile again, pulling his feet away from Dean's reach and sitting up, "Never do that again."

"If you stop being a jackass all the time, I might."

Dean stood up and Sam followed. The two brothers stood in the middle of the room.

"Dean," Sam spoke softly, "If I never act... happy, or whatever, it's because I can't. And I don't like being so dull all the time, though sometimes it can help. So, I need my soul back, and I know you want it back, too. I just hope you can cope in the meantime."

Sam lowered his head, waiting for Dean to say something. Nothing happened for a while, and then two arms encompassed the larger man's frame. Dean gripped Sam in a tight, brotherly hug. Sam hesitated before he hugged back, head resting in the crook of Dean's neck.

"I know, Sammy. I'll work on it."

"Thank you."

They stepped back from each other. Dean then said, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep," he ran a hand down the length of his face. Sam nodded, then cleared his throat, "Well, g'night..." and he went back to his laptop. Dean smirked. Sam could be awkward as hell without a soul. He ruffled Sam's hair, saying, "Night, Sammy," before walking to his bed and plopping himself in it, wriggling around to get comfortable. Sam grinned. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being soulless after all...

_~The End~_


End file.
